MaidenX
by hallogurl
Summary: Sexism at the Xavier Institute? The girls of the X-Men branch off and make their own school and new team, Maiden-X! (New mutants also!) Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Maiden-X

Part 1: What's Gender Got To Do With It?

By: KaoriNeko

Note: Woo Hoo! Another story! I know I have the tendency to start new stories and not finish them but I'll try to continue, it's just that I get so many ideas. Anyway, I'm not really in depth with the X-Men Universe, so I'll like, work with the mutants I know. If there are any corrections needed to my story, e-mail it to me with your review! And I know this story is a kind of stretch, none of the men in the X-Mansion are sexist, I only did that for the sake of my story. Arigato! Oh! And yeah, the Gen. X kids don't exist in my story! So like Mass. Academy is still abandoned. …oh, and sorry Nightcrawler fans!!

****

Xavier Institute

"Hey Emma, looking good!" A teenage boy said, giggling along with his buddy. He lashed out his super long tongue and give his friend a high five.

Emma scoffed and continued her way down one of the long corridors in Xavier's School. She and some of the other female X-Men have been noticing something going around campus, and they were going to call the Professor out on it.

With her white blonde head held high, she pushed opened the door to Charles Xavier's office, "Charles, ladies, boys…" Emma said, regarding the Professor who sat behind his desk, Rogue, Storm, Jean, Betsy, Jubilee who stood in the corner, and Kurt, Bobby, Remy, Hank, and Wolvie who stood on the other side.

"So, ladies, I understand you are feeling…mistreated, am I right?" Charles said calmly.

Rogue nodded, "The men here are wild!! They treat us like toys! Just earlier I went to say good morning to Remy and he expected me to make his breakfast!"

Remy and the other guys laughed in the corner.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" Storm shouted, suddenly lightning crackled outside.

"Calm down," Charles said to Storm and quicker than they appeared, the storm clouds dispersed. "Now gentle men, this kind of behavior is not tolerated!"

"Hey, we're just tryin' to put the gals in their place!" Wolverine retorted.

"LOGAN!" Jean said, wheeling around completely.

"Well, Professor, we can't deal with this. Us girls have come up with an idea, we've decided to leave the school and start our own school." Jubilee said bluntly.

"And how are you chicks gonna do that?" Bobby asked, giving a laughing Kurt a high five.

"No offense, but how are you going to do that?" Charles asked, he turned to Storm.

"We are re-opening Massachusetts Academy," Storm began.

"And we're gunna take those girl students with us!" Rogue finished. Charles looked startled, then his face turned to one of exceptance.

"Of course, you can take the girl students and let's see how this turns out."

"So, is it just you girls?" Scott asked, walking into the room.

"No, Dazzler, Kitty also decided to join us, Lorna's coming, Tabitha, Feral, and of course, Marrow. They will all be teachers along with us." Jean said.

"Vat vill the name of the school be?" Kurt questioned.

"Emma Frost's School for Talented Girls…" Emma said proudly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jean, I understand that you must follow your beliefs." Scott said. Jean smiled back.

"But what if you girls come under attack, I mean, you may be mutants, but you're still girls." Bobby said.

"That's what our new team is for…Maiden-X…" Jubes said.

****

Emma Frost's School for Talented Girls

"Welcome, to your new school girls!" Emma Frost said, as she lead the girls to the newly remodeled Massachusetts Academy. Sadly though, all the girls from the Xavier School wanted to leave, leaving them with only half of a school.

"We hope you all enjoy your time here and forget about those sexist boys, from now on, we'll live together!" Jubilee added, jumping in front of Emma. Emma quickly pushed Jubes aside and continued.

"Now, you're dorms are written on your schedule and all your classes and everything…so that's about it, the doors are now open to Emma Frost's School for Talented Girls!!" Emma shouted. Jean turned to Emma and smiled, she then turned to the door and opened it telekinetically.

"Welcome!!" Storm shouted as all the girls rushed into the lavishly furnished school.

"This is going to be great!" Jubilee shouted jumping up and down.

****

Xavier Institute

"They're gone, they left us all with the ugly girls!!" Bobby shouted in frustration to Kurt.

"I know! It's unvair!" Suddenly Kurt and Bobby jumped to attention when they heard a voice in their heads. It was Prof. X.

"X-Men, report to the Subbasment! Now!!"

Kurt and Bobby quickly headed for the nearest elevator and entered. Once they were in the metallic elevator, Bobby and Kurt put their hands on one of the many DNA scanners in the elevator. Then a mechanic voice said, "DNA verified, welcome to the Subbasment, Iceman and Nightcrawler."

Bobby and Kurt, now fully suited up, ran for The War Room where everyone was waiting.

"What's going on?" Bobby questioned, walking up next to Gambit.

"Charles 'dun sensed 'nutha mutant, in Japan!" Gambit said.

"That's right, a mutant girl called out and I got her message, she's trapped in the Shibuya district. Anti-Mutant Police are after her, we must rescue her, by any means." Charles explained.

"But what about Maiden-X?" Cyclops asked.

But he got no response.

****

Emma Frost's School for Talented Girls

"Did you sense that?" Jean asked, rushing over to Emma and Betsy who were drinking lattes at the school's café.

"Yeah, it seems Charles has found a mutant." Emma said, "Call the ladies, we must get to that girl before he does!"

__

Maiden-X, report to the Café! It's urgent! Jean thought, sending a mental message to everyone. Almost instantly, Marrow, Dazzler, Storm, Rogue, Jubilee, Feral, Meltdown, Shadowcat, and Polaris arrived.

"What's the situation?" Meltdown asked, putting her leather gloved hand on her hip.

"Charles has found a mutant, we must follow them and get to her." Psylocke stated.

"Sure, but how? We have no transportation, except for those who can fly." Marrow said.

"Which is exactly why I had Beast make us a jet, he and Scott were probably the only sensible men there." Emma said, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"We'll split into two teams, me, Jubilee, Psylocke, Dazzler, Marrow, and Feral will search in the east." Jean said.

"While, me, Storm, Meltdown, Shadowcat, Polaris, and Rogue search the west." Emma said.

"What are we waiting for?" Dazzler shouted, her wheels magnetically attached to her feet and she skated off to the hangar, which was in their very own Subbasment.

Minutes later, deep purple jet rose from the backyard and flew off into the night.

"I had Beast paint it this color!" Jubilee squealed.

"Wait, who's watching the girls?" Feral questioned.

"Mystique is there…" Emma responded.

"You let Mystique into our school?!" Kitty screamed.

"Mystique has changed, so can we just focus on the mission now!!" Storm shouted, steering the jet.

"Off into The Land of The Risin' Sun…" Rogue whispered to herself which caused the other women to erupt in laughter.

"What? What?" Rogue kept shouting.

So what did you think? I know it's kinda long, but puh-lease review! Ja ne!


	2. Battle for Wildfire

Maiden-X

Part 2: Battle for Wildfire

By: KaoriNeko

Note: Wow! People actually liked this story! I got some good reviews and I'm happy to be continuing it! Thank you everybody and keep reviewing! And I'm not sure if there is a west and east Shibuya district, so I'll make it up! XD

West-Shibuya District, Tokyo, Japan

"I can't that the mutant is here…" Emma Frost whispered to Ororo, Rogue, Kitty, Tabitha, and Lorna. "Maybe she's not in this part…"

The women were all in their civilian clothes, pretending to be daily shoppers.

"Look up ahead!" Storm shouted, pointing her long finger towards the scene up ahead. It turns out people noticed this scene too and began to panic, running in all directions.

Rogue's anger swelled as she stared at an Anti-Mutant Troop holding a young teen by her throat. Finally Rogue couldn't take it and she flew towards the man and punched him senseless.

"Hey! It's another mute!" Another of the troops shouted into his walkie-talkie, signaling his squad.

"Are you okay?" Emma questioned running up to the girl who, on Emma's standards, was outrageously dressed. The girl had her short blood red hair tied into two pigtails by giant hairclips in the shapes of bunnies. And her make up! It looked like she picked it out of a crayon box, it was like a face rainbow.

The girl nodded, "Who are you? Are you here to help me?"

Emma nodded and helped the girl to her feet, "Now let's get go-" But before she could she finish, a horde of men and women clad in black clothing raided the still crowded street. By now, the shoppers were definitely terrified and decided they'd do their shopping on another day and quickly the street was empty. The only party there was a group of six women and at least eighty Anti-Mutant Troops.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, Jean had better hear this! _Jeaney! We need help!_

Xavier Institute

"I still feel bad for giving that anonymous tip to the Anti-Mutant Troops…" Remy said to Professor X.

"We did what we had to do, we must capture that mutant before the ladies do." Professor X replied.

"Sounds like someone's getting into the competition." Bobby joked. Professor X just smiled.

"This is not a competition, we must get that mutant before they do because I don't feel the girls are capable of handling a new mutant."

"Wow, you have joined the group!" Bobby laughed.

West-Shibuya District, Tokyo, Japan

Emma, we're almost there! Jean shouted in her mind, sending a message to Emma.

"How far are they?" Feral growled fiercly, annoyed by the fact that they made her dress up in odd clothes so she'd look like a Cosplayer.

"Two streets over," Psylocke shouted. "Jean, we need to get there quicker. I don't think they can hold off the troops for that long!"

Jean nodded and began to lift everyone with her telekinesis, they all floated towards the street where the other team of women where.

Dazzler gasped when she saw the hordes of Anti-Mutant Troops, "Are you sure we can do this?"

" Of course we can!" Jubes shouted, as they began to descend to the ground. They landed softly next to the other women.

"Ready?" Emma Frost asked the girl.

The girl nodded and her fiery pigtails bobbed up and down.

"Maiden-X! GO!" Emma shouted, and with those words, all thirteen women (including the girl) charged forward.

You! Emma said, tapping into one of the troops' minds, _Fight your comrades, they're against you!_

Emma said, tapping into one of the troops' minds, 

Suddenly, that troop began punching his fellow troops, knocking them senseless, after he attacked about 10, Emma punched him in the face and he passed out.

"Ha, good one Emma!" Rogue shouted, as she grabbed two Anti-Mutant Troops and threw them into a nearby store window.

Storm screamed as ten Anti-Mutant Troops piled on top of her body. Storm's breathing quickened and he screams got louder and suddenly a violent wind blew off all of the troops, scattering them into different directions. "I hate closed spaces." Storm stated.

"Back off!" Jubilee shouted, sending 'fireworks' at her two attackers.

"Rrrrawl!" Feral growled pouncing on two troops, she then brutally clawed their faces.

Dazzler laughed at the man whom she just fired a laser at for his clothes were now on fire, "How'd that happen?"

"I-I did it…" The pigtailed girl said.

"Hi, are you that mutant we were looking for? What's your name?" Dazzler asked quickly as she shot another laser beam.

"My name is Aka Jounetsu, call Jou, it's easier…" Jou said shyly. Suddenly she screamed as a troop hit Dazzler in the back with his rifle and she passed out.

"C'mere little girl, we gotta take ya in now…" He mumbled.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" Jou shouted, then her fingertips flared and flames danced on them. Screaming, she sent a ball of fire straight into the man's chest, his clothes erupting in fire.

"Pretty good, kiddo!" Psylocke said, as she slashed a man across the chest with her Psychic Knife.

With the help of Jounetsu, the Anti-Mutant Troops were finished off in ten minutes, they'd won.

Emma Frost's School for Talented Girls

"That was so cool!" Jounetsu shouted when they entered the main hall of the school.

"I'm so glad you were eager to except our offer." Emma chuckled.

"Hey, Emma, can we speak with you?" Kitty called. Emma rushed over, her white heels clicking.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Me, Lorna, Alison, Feral, and Marrow have decided that we can't stay." Kitty bluntly said.

"What!" Emma screamed. Jean stopped giving Jounetsu the tour and turned to look at Emma.

"Anything wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "No, nothing!"

"We can't stay because it's not our thing, we don't think we can care for these kids…" Lorna said.

"So you're just going to leave Jean, Ororo, Jubes, Rogue, and I to do it?"

"I guess so, sorry! I hope you guys can find replacements!" Alison said, as she and the other women left.

"Thanks! And don't worry! We'll find better replacements…" Emma called. Jean walked up to Emma and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Seems like us women can't work together for that long, huh?"

"Wait…how'd you know? Did you read my mind," Emma screamed. Jean began to run and Emma followed. "I should make you jump off of a cliff!"

Storm and Jubilee wrapped their arms around Jou's shoulders, "And this is what we have to go through everyday…"

Psylocke and Rogue laughed from the Café. "So true! So true!"

What'd you think of this chapter? Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter, please review this one! Oh, there's this really cool site where you can build heroes (http: and I made the Maiden-X girls. Now when you go to the site, click 'Load' and copy and paste this into the box to see Wildfire (Jounetsu):

Super-HeroBlasterFemaleWildfireSkin:1,50,0,13,25,30,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Eyes:6,0,70,60,0,90,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Eyebrows:5,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Nose:3,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Mouth:6,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Mask:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Hair:10,0,0,0,77,99,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Helmet:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Undershirt:13,0,0,0,77,99,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Overshirt:20,0,100,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Insignia:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Leggings:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Belt:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Pants:19,0,100,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Gloves:5,0,0,0,77,99,100,0,0,0,77,99,100;Coat:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Footwear:7,0,100,0,0,0,100,0,100,0,0,0,100;Weapon-lft:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;Weapon-rt:18,0,0,0,77,99,100,0,0,0,50,80,100;Back:1,75,0,0,0,0,100,75,0,0,0,0,100;#


End file.
